


A Halloween to Remember

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other, Smut, belated halloween story, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya dresses up for Halloween and hopes that Gendry notices.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	A Halloween to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO....
> 
> dudes I know this is super late...but I've been busy! I'm sorry! 
> 
> I did have fun writing this though...so enjoy!

Halloween was Arya’s favorite holiday. It was the one time of year she could dress up in some ridiculous costume and not be judged on her sense of fashion because if it. Sure, she would wear the loose jeans with a t-shirt and the casual plaid overlay. She would throw on her black Doc Martens and pull her short hair into a half updo.

Her mother would compare her clothing to that of a boy, but she enjoyed what she wore; it made her feel comfortable.

But that night, on Halloween, she would shock even herself as to what she would wear.

Her sister had offered to go with her to the costume shop, but she opted to go with Meera, the only other person who would understand why she was doing what she was doing.

When Arya came out of the dressing room, Meera gave her and odd look, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Arya nodded, more confident that ever. “Meera, I’m sure. No one will suspect it’s me under this costume.”

“And you really think it will work?” She asked.

Arya shrugged, “Let’s hope. I’m not doing this for nothing.”

They when to the cash register, paid for their things and left the costume shop. That was nearly two weeks ago, and now Arya was having second thoughts. She would be so…exposed in this costume. And sure, no one would know it would be her behind the velvet mask, but the thought of being in nothing but a skimpy version of a Victorian style dress, with her arms and legs visible made her stomach churn.

She could only imagine what losers would try to hit on her at the party. She would ignore them, but that didn’t mean it would stop them from trying to get into her pants. But she didn’t have sights on those guys, no the only person she wanted to notice her was Gendry.

Her best friend.

For years she had be harboring a crush on him and for years he’d only seen her as just a friend. But tonight that would change. She would show that she could dress up, show a little skin and have a little fun.

Her hair was already prepped, curled slightly to where the end of her hair tickled her ears. Her makeup was subtle, considering she had no idea how to wear makeup, and her lips were a deep red, allowing her gray eyes to shine through the velvet mask. She pulled on her costume but found herself struggling with the ties of the corset. She tried to pull the strings at the back, but they had come too loose, and she would need an extra set of hands to tie them.

Luckily, Sansa had burst through her room, her Princess Peach dress fliting through the air as she did so.

“Oh my gods! You’re wearing that!” She exclaimed. “I’ve never seen you in anything sexy…ever!”

“Shut it and help me with the ties will you?” Arya huffed.

Sansa shuffled her way over to where Arya was standing, a cheeky grin on her face as she did so. “You know, mother will never let you leave the house in…this.”

“I’m 19, what is going to do, ground me?” it was joke, my Arya new that her mother would still try to do it. She may be an adult, but she still lived under her parents roof.

“She could, but luckily for you, her and father left a half hour ago to Robert’s high-class party. They won’t be back until late tonight. And you…well I don’t think you’ll be back at all.”

Arya smirked, “What do you mean by that?”

“Oh please,” Her sister pulled at the ties, causing Arya to huff out a breath. “You are trying to impress only one person and that’s Gendry. Once he sees you in this, he’ll want to rip right off!”

“Yeah, right. Gendry doesn’t see me like that.” Arya mussed, thinking back to the hints she had dropped around him. If he liked her in any remote fashion, he would have noticed by now, surely.

Sansa snorted, pulling the ties tighter. “Okay, you keep telling yourself that.”

Her sister took a few more minutes to tie the knots at the end of the corset, tucking them under the hem to hide them. She may have hated the archaic item of clothing, but she had to admit, it did wonders to bring out the curves of her body. Sansa was careful not to tie the corset too tight, allowing Arya some breathing room, and even helped her tie the skirts around her waist.

Taking a step back, she did a once over in the mirror and could hardly recognize the person she was staring at. This was most she had ever dressed up. Not even for her mother’s gala, did she wear a dress. It was a stark contrast to what she usually wore. No one at Margaery Tyrell’s Annual Halloween Bash would recognize her.

“You look hot.” Sansa mussed as Arya rubbed the wrinkles from her skirt. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The nerves she had been trying to suppress over the course of the last few weeks had now bubbled to the surface. It was just so new to her, the experience of dressing up in something so…sexy.

Not once did she think she would have the balls to dress up in any thing remotely sexy. Last Halloween she dressed up as Ruth Bader Ginsberg and the year before that she was Alice Paul. Now she was a sexy Victorian lady and it felt all wrong.

“Thanks…I guess.” She huffed. Arya was on the verge of ripping the costume off when her sister came to stand by her side.

“I can see the wheels in your head turning. You look great, and it’s subtle; not at all trashy. Not like Jeyne at last’s years party.” Sansa snickered.

Arya chuckled, remembering the bash.

Jeyne Poole had dressed up as a ‘sexy’ bunny, when in reality it was just lingerie disguised as a costume. She had tried to convince Sansa to dress up as a sexy leopard, but her sister had more couth than that. Not that dressing up sexy was a bad thing, just not in garments meant for sex.

Sansa’s ex had no issue with the costume, however, and the two of them were eating the other’s face on Margaery’s white satin couch.

That was an image Arya could do without, but alas, it was seared into her brain like a bad tattoo, considering she was the one who found them. After that unfortunate insight, she had busted out of the party, dragging Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy with her. They snuck into the abandoned Frey house and ended up getting piss drunk.

She was grounded for two weeks.

But as good of a memory as it was, she was hoping for something a little more exciting.

Her sister didn’t know it, but under her costume was a lacy bra and underwear combo she was hoping Gendry would get a peek at. Now that made her stomach flutter. If what her sister was saying was true, then maybe her night would be ending just the way she hopes to be.

“Is Gendry already at the party? I know that you two usually go together.” Sansa asked as she started to pick up her discarded purse from Arya’s bed.

Arya nodded, “Yeah, I told him I would meet him there. He picked up Hot Pie on the way.”

“What are they dressed as?”

“Hot Pie is a dressed as chef and Gendry said he was going as Westley.”

“From the Princess Bride?”

Arya nodded.

“Then why aren’t you Buttercup?”

Arya shrugged, “Because it would be too cliché. Besides, I like my costume.”

Sansa gave her sister a weary look, “Okay…well let’s go. The party should already be underway, and I plan to get completely wasted. Maybe I can convince Pod to take me to his place tonight.”

“Good luck with that one. He may have been a notorious playboy, but since he started dating you he’s gotten completely soft. He is abiding by all of the rules. Doesn’t want to get on dad’s bad side.” Arya scoffed.

Sansa pouted her lip, “Gods, you’re right…but I hope you’re wrong.”

Arya shook her head and dragged her sister out of her room, leading them down the stairs to the awaiting Uber she had called ten minutes ago. She had one plan in mind and that was make sure Gendry saw her and maybe, if she was lucky, could get him to take her to his place.

Margaery Tyrell’s Annual Halloween Bash was one of the biggest in not only King’s Landing, but in all of Westeros. The annual Halloween party started as far back as her grandmother and had been going strong ever since. Of course, throughout the years, the guests have changed significantly.

Once a fanciful party with upscale guests and sophisticated cocktails was now a Halloween Bash with raging college aged adults and copious amounts of booze. There was still some level of class, considering it was by invite only.

Arya had been going since she was fifteen and only managed to snag invites for her friends two years ago. It took a lot of begging and manipulating to get Margaery to hand her off three extra invites to random strangers. Granted, Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy weren’t strangers to her, Margaery had no idea who they were or where they were from.

But being the younger sister to her best friend had it’s perk and she was able to get them in. Now Margaery demanded that they come, considering Lommy is the life of any party he goes to and Hot Pie makes some of the best drinks she’s ever had. Gendry managed to stay to himself at the party, which Margaery didn’t mind and extended an invite to him the following year.

Luckily, Joffrey and Jeyne would not be in attendance, thanks to their public display of affection the year prior, so Arya could enjoy the party without being bashed on her costume. She was sure that if Jeyne were invited, she would find some fault in the costume she was now wearing.

When Sansa and Arya arrived, the party was already alive and thriving. Music was bounding from the speakers and there was a host of people mucking their way in and out of the grand house. Margaery never had her party at her house, instead opting for her family’s vacation home. It wasn’t a mansion, but it definitely wasn’t modest, not by any means, and it was the perfect venue to house such a party.

It was decked in Halloween decorations. Every inch of the house had some sort of Halloween theme, that it was impossible not to tell that it wasn’t decked for the holiday. People in all sorts of costumes danced within in the walls, grinding and moving to the beat of the music. There was an array of food and drinks on a massive table centered in the grand foyer, and even more refreshments scattered around small trays. People were moving about the open studies, each dawning their own spooky theme. And back yard there was a haunted maze where people could run about getting scared by dressed up actors.

Margaery wasn’t too hard to pin out. She was dressed in the same costume for the last three years; a captain of ship, ready to command her crew. She had black leggings that molded to her legs and boots that came to her knees. She had a tricorn pirate hat with a long white wispy feather atop a head of bouncing curls. Her vest cinched her waist around a burgundy blouse and her makeup was done so pristinely, it was if a sculptor had designed her face.

Sansa and Arya made their way to where Margaery was standing. She was making sure that the only people who entered the party where those with specific bracelets on their wrists, indicating they were invited.

“Sansa, there you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show.” She pulled Sansa into a hug, only noticing Arya when they broke their embrace.

She saw Margaery’s gaze travel to her wrist, her brow lifting in question. “Who are you? I don’t remember giving you an invitation.”

“It’s me, Arya.” She smiled and the look on Margery’s face was priceless. Her costume worked after all.

“What! I didn’t recognize you! You look amazing!” She quickly grabbed Arya and pulled her into a bone crushing embrace. “I thought I would never see Arya Stark wear a dress!”

“Well, it’s a costume, not a dress so…”

“Either way, it’s Arya Stark dressing up in something hot! Not that you’re not hot, it’s just…well you know what I mean.”

Arya laughed and returned Margaery’s hug.

“Sansa, Pod is in the back yard. He told me to tell you when you got here.” She said and Sansa quickly scurried off, joining her Mario to her Princess Peach.

“Have you seen Gendry?” Arya asked Margaery.

She nodded, “Yeah, he’s in the kitchen with Hot Pie. I think they are making drinks-hey, where’s your bracelet!”

Arya watched as Margaery shooed a few uninvited guests from her party, taking the opportunity to sneak off towards the kitchen. Most people would be in the main area of the house, the kitchen being completely cut off from the rest. It was where most of the alcohol was stored, as she knew from past experience. It was well hidden and away from wandering eyes that may get the idea to take the booze for themselves. But Arya knew this place, and she knew exactly where the kitchen was, making it easy for her to find.

She busted through the swinging door, finding that Gendry was alone, sipping a mysterious concoction out of a red cup. Her sudden entrance had started him, and he jumped when she entered.

Arya looked over him, taking in the way he looked in his Westley costume. It looked a bit Zorro-ish, especially with his black hair, but he still looked good, nonetheless. She could see his leg muscles protruding through the material of his pants and even the way a few buttons were loose on his shirt, reveling just enough chest hair. His hair was disheveled, probably from pulling the mask from his face and his cheeks were flushed red.

“This place is off limits.” He muttered as he went to move away from the where he was standing.

Arya smiled, a wicked thought coming to her mind. He had no idea who she was, and she decided to have a little fun. “Sorry, it got a bit crowded out there, needed someplace to cool off.”

“Well, no one is supposed to know about the kitchen, so I think you should leave.” His voice was stern, not at all like a flustered man facing a pretty lady.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” She said seductively, moving to where he was standing. She brought a finger to his chest, running it down the length of his torso, stopping just shy of the band of his pants.

“Uh-well…you-uh…I have a girlfriend. She’s tiny, but scary, and she’ll beat the hell out of you if sees what you’re doing.” He stammered.

Arya crinkled her brows, “A girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend mister ‘I’m too busy to date.’”

“Arry…is that…is that you?” Gendry reached for her mask and pulled if off her face.

“Who else would it be, stupid?” She scoffed as she moved away from him, resting herself against the counter.

“Why were you acting like that-wait, what are you wearing?” He asked, visibly confused.

“I was being seductive…you know, because of my costume. And what do you mean ‘what am I wearing?’ I’m wearing a costume, idiot.” She huffed.

Gendry looked confused as he took in her costume, “But you never wear anything like that.”

“I know! I wanted to change it up, is that a crime?” She was beginning to get annoyed and was thinking that this was all just a terrible idea.

“Well, no…but why? This isn’t you…are you trying to impress someone? What is this?” He asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Are you daft?” She snapped. “I did this for you! I wanted to dress up for you. I thought maybe if I wore this you would finally notice me as a girl and not just one of your friends.”

Gendry’s eyes softened, “Arya, I’ve always seen you as a girl. You could be in a paper bag and I would think you were the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Her breath caught in her throat. Gendry had declared his interest in her, and she didn’t even have to dress up. She could see that it was difficult for him to confess, but she assumed that since she confessed her likeness for him, it gave him the courage to speak up.

“You think I’m beautiful?” she whispered. Her cheeks were burning red and she so desperately wanted to grab a bottle of booze from the counter and chug it, if only it would drown her nerves.

Gendry shuffled to where she was leaning against the counter, standing squarely in front of her. His hand gently cupped her cheek and he tipped her head to look him in the eye. “I’ve thought you beautiful for a while now.”

Arya couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled Gendry down, smashing his lips to hers. They moved in unison, one beginning when the other ended. It was a push and pull game, one that Arya gladly played. She could feel his hand creep up the side of her exposed thigh, only to have him lift her up and settle her upon the counter. She crept her legs open, allowing him to nestle in between them as their lips tangled together.

She dipped her fingers within his silky black curls, tugging lighting, if only to get him closer. The feeling of his body so close to hers was tantalizing and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips while Gendry’s mouth willingly captured it.

She was in complete euphoria as Gendry’s lips dipped from her lips and onto the hollow of her neck, leaving trails of wet kisses along her jugular. His teeth grazed the taut skin between her ear and shoulder, nipping ever so lightly.

Arya gasped at the feeling and the sudden rush to her lower regions had her nearly squirming.

“Oh my gods.” A voice from the kitchen door pulled the two apart. Margaery was staring with wide eyes and a sneaky smile forming on her lips. “I’m sorry…I was…getting this!”

She grabbed the nearest object and swept it into her hand before turning on her heel and darting out of the kitchen.

“Maybe we should get out here, yeah?” Gendry asked, a blush forming on his cheeks.

Arya nodded and hopped off the counter, grabbing Gendry’s hand as they left the kitchen. She pulled him through the gathering crowd, weaving through people as she guided him up the stairs of Margaery’s guest house.

Up stairs were strictly off limits to guests but being really good friends with the owner gave Arya the perks that other’s didn’t. There was a guest room in the far corner where Arya had spent several nights in before that she knew would be available. Ideally, she wanted to be at Gendry’s place, but she couldn’t wait, and she was sure Hot Pie and Lommy would end up intruding.

She threw the door open and pulled Gendry through the threshold, locking the door swiftly behind them.

There was a sudden tension in the air. Not the kind that was unbearable, but rather one filled with nervousness and desire.

Arya wanted this. She had wanted Gendry since she knew what her feelings for him were. And now, as she stood in front of him in a darkened room, she didn’t know what to feel.

“Arya?” Gendry whispered. She nearly jumped from the sudden intrusion to the silence. She hadn’t spoke, nor moved, since she shoved him into the room. Of course, when they were in the kitchen, it seemed lighter; easier. Now, she wasn’t sure how to proceed.

“Sorry…I-I…”

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. We can wait until we figure out what…we are.” He said gently.

Arya shook her head, although Gendry wouldn’t have been able to see since the room they were in was shrouded in darkness. “No, I do want this…I’ve wanted this for a while. And not with just anyone, I’ve wanted this with you.”

She closed the gap between them, finding him easily in the dark, and pulled him into a hug. She placed her head atop his chest, listening to the hammering of his heart. It was racing and she could tell that he was nervous too.

When she pulled from his arms, she shuffled to the bed side table and flipped the switch on the small lamp. The room illuminated, but only slightly, to give them the light they needed to see one another.

There was a comfortable silence between them as Arya approached Gendry. She turned her back towards him, prompting him to undo the ties of her corset. As he closed the distance between them, Arya could feel his hands shake as his fingers worked at the ties. Luckily Sansa was able to keep them easy enough to untie, allowing Gendry to loosen the garment in just a few seconds.

It came loose around her torso and Arya let it drop to the floor. The dress beneath the corset was just a sheer piece of chiffon with gathered tulle for the skirts to give it more volume, leaving her breasts to peek through the fabric.

Her nipples were perked and were peeking through the sheer fabric.

Gendry blushed and he adverted his eyes. Not because he didn’t want to see her, but because he felt like he was invading on something private. Arya noticed him turn and she gently grabbed his face, pulling it towards her to give him a gentle kiss.

It was only when they parted that she moved her hands to the hem of his pants, pulling the tucked flowy shirt and pulling it over his head. She had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but this time was different. She could touch him, feel the way his bare chest felt under her soft hands.

She quirked her head towards him, rising her brow in a cheeky way. Almost as if to dare him to continue. Gendry took the clue, and began to pull his belt from his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He was wearing black briefs that did little to hide the growing erection.

Arya chuckled and began to pull at the thin material on her body, shimming it off her body and throwing it to where her corset laid on the floor. She was glad she opted to wear a matching lace underwear that complemented the now discarded corset.

Arya closed the gap between them, letting her bare torso rest against Gendry’s. The feeling of his skin against hers was electrifying and as their lips battled each other for dominance, that feeling between her legs returned.

They stumbled to the bed, never parting, and fell upon the downy covers. Gendry hovered above her, careful to keep his weight off of her tiny frame. As they continued to kiss, Arya could feel one of the Gendry’s hands travel down her body, finding it’s way to the hem of her underwear and sneaking it under the fabric. A finger dipped into her folds and she gasped at the intrusion.

“Are you okay?” He asked, a bit of concern laced in his voice.

She nodded, urging him to continue.

The sensation was new to Arya. Sure, she had ventured to her lower regions herself on more than one occasion, often with Gendry on her mind, but her fingers were nothing compared to that of Gendry’s.

He dipped another within her, stretching her folds and readying her for what was to come. Slowly, he pumped his fingers, letting her get accustomed to the foreign feeling between her legs. She could feel the building pressure in her abdomen, and when he pushed his fingers a little farther within her, she crashed, letting her pleasure erupt.

Her moan was deafening, and Gendry swiftly muffled it with his own mouth.

“I want more.” She pleaded and the smile on Gendry’s lips were very noticeable as he peppered kisses down her neck. He crawled down her body, letting the tip of his tongue trail down her abdomen, dipping into her belly button, only to slide down the length of her leg. It was only when he reached the tips of her toes that he hooked his fingers under the band of her underwear. he pulled them down and threw them in the corner.

Arya felt shy under his gaze. He was looking at her with such admiration and desire that, although it was affirming, it was also embarrassing. Aside from herself, Sansa, and of course their mother, no had seen her naked body. She was vulnerable and she didn’t want to be the only one.

Lifting herself up on her arms, she gave him a questing look, glancing down to his briefs.

He smirked, knowing her intention, and pulled his briefs down his legs, exposing his erect member.

Now, Arya wasn’t naïve, and she’d seen plenty of cocks. But this one being so close and that was essentially hers had her heart hammering three times as fast as it should be. Not to mention it was rather large. She wasn’t sure it would fit and hoped that Gendry’s fingers were enough to prepare her.

She laid back upon the bed and Gendry crawled over her. He hadn’t positioned himself with her, hesitancy written on his face.

“I don’t have-I wasn’t expecting this.” He mumbled.

Arya shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m on the pill.”

He nodded then, lining himself at her entrance, waiting for her approval. Arya smiled and gave him a soft, sweet kiss letting him know that she was ready for him. Slowly, he entered her. There was a sharp pain and she gasped at the sensation.

“Are you okay?” He asked cautiously. “I can stop.”

“No, I’m fine. Just go slow.” She breathed out.

Gendry continued and soon he was fully sheathed inside of her. The pain had subsided, but the feeling of Gendry within her felt foreign and it took time for her to adjust to the invading party between her legs.

They stay stoic for a moment, then Arya urged for him to move, and slowly he began to thrust his hips, pulling out slightly, only to push himself back in. it was a steady pace, but soon wasn’t enough for Arya.

“Faster.” She pleaded and Gendry complied, gaining momentum.

Together they moved in tandem; Arya matching the thrusts of Gendry, taking him as he slammed inside of her. Their moans and groans were drowned by the pumping music of the party beneath them and there was no fear that they would be interrupted.

Soon, Arya felt that pressure building and her walls clenching around Gendry’s cock. It would only take a few more thrusts before she cascaded down in pleasure, with Gendry spending himself within. His moan in her ear had her seeing stars and she was sure that if weren’t for that music the whole house would have heard her peak.

They were breathless, their chests rising and falling to the rhythm of their racing heart beats.

Arya was elated and the smile upon her lips wouldn’t leave.

“Wow.” She sighed.

Gendry chuckled, “Well I don’t mean to toot my own horn, but thanks.”

She smacked him on the arm, “Shut up…I just mean…best Halloween ever.”

“Well then, Happy Halloween.”


End file.
